


A TÉL ÖRÖMEI

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, angyal!Castiel, beletörödő!Dean, csodatévő izzó vágy, csókok, szabadba vágyódó!Cas, téli hóesés, vadász!Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel a szabadba vágyik, bár kint esett a hó, és hideg van - amitől Dean irtózik - de most sem tud ellenállni angyala kérlelésének. Cas izzó vágya s csókjai tavaszt varázsolnak kettejük köré. :) <3</p>
<p>Megjegyzés: Ekkor tájt vett részt Mish Los Angeles-i petal drops művészeti performanszon, és ez is adott ihletet. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A TÉL ÖRÖMEI

A bunkerban egyhangúan teltek a napok, s bár érthető volt, hogy miért nem szabad, Castiel egyre a szabadba vágyott, s Deant bosszantotta ezzel. Egyszer rajta kapta, hogy egy laptopon keresztül a Google view-en éppen a havas tájat bámulta, meglepetten hallotta Cas vágyódó sóhajtását.  
Dean utálta a telet, de még jobban az ezzel járó hideget.  


"Nem, nincs az az isten, aki rá tudna venni, hogy ilyen méteres hóban kimenjek, ha éppen nem muszáj." Természetesen a méteres hó, csak költői túlzás volt.  


Ezt gondolta egészen addig, míg zöld szemének pillantása össze nem akadt Cas gyönyörű kék, könyörgéssel teli szemeivel. Az ellenállása pont olyan gyorsan olvadt semmivé, ahogy a forró vízbe dobott jégkocka.  
"Istenem! Már megint bevetette: A NÉZÉST... könyörgöm, ilyen tekintetnek ki tudna ellenállni?" Hát ő nem, annyi szent.  
\- Jól van Cas, kimegyünk egy rövid időre, HA nincs nagyon hideg... - dörmögte engedékenyen.  
Cas olyan hálásan nézett rá, hogy halványan már ettől elpirult.  
Dean nem is gondolta, hogy milyen szép most minden, ahogy betakarta a várost a fehér hólepel. A fák, és a bokrok is mintha ünneplőbe öltöztek volna, némelyik úgy festett, akár egy menyasszony.  
\- Szeretem, amikor mindent beborít a hó, - szólalt meg halkan Cas - ilyenkor olyan békésnek látszik minden... amilyennek lennie kellene.  


Egy gyermek naiv csodálatával nézett körül, s ujjait közben a vadász ujjai közé kulcsolta. Felnézett az égre, mintha imádkozna. Dean is követte példáját, majd meglepődve vette észre, hogy apró pelyhekben hullani kezdett újra a hó. Dean - hirtelen nem tudta mi szállta meg - elengedte Cas kezét, elfutott, lehajolt egy kis hóért, összegyúrta, megdobta vele az angyalt.  


Az először csak meglepődve nézett rá, majd utánozva Deant, szintén gyúrt hógolyót, és vad csatározásba kezdtek. A vadász, úgy érezte magát, mint valami kisgyerek: felhőtlenül boldognak, amiért a saját, külön bejáratú angyalával hógolyózhat.  
Kergetőztek - s Dean azt hitte rosszul lát - az angyala mosolygott, így vetette magát Dean után, míg az el nem vágódott, de persze úgy tett, mintha szándékos lett volna. Cas odatérdelt mellé.  
\- Gyere, csináljunk hóangyalt. - mondta jókedvvel kuncogva, s kezeit lábait széttárva, mozgatva már rajzolta is a hóba az angyal formát.  
\- Minek neked hóangyal, amikor itt vagyok én... - suttogta Castiel, és előre hajolt, hogy megcsókolhassa Dean száját. Meglepetésére azonnal viszonzásra talált. Forró csókban fonódtak össze, Dean egyik keze az angyala hajában, a másik a fenekénél tartott, míg Cas bal keze a vadász vállán, de a jobb már a ruha rétegei alatt járt, s izzó vágya elpárologtatta a havat köröttük, kisarjadt ott kettejük alakja körül a fű, hóvirágok törtek elő a föld alól...  


Mindezt észre sem vették, mert csak egymással voltak elfoglalva, míg Dean egy pillanatra elszakítva magát angyalától, egyszer csak kinyitotta a szemét, s nem akart nekik hinni: hó helyett rózsaszirmok hullottak az égből. Cas ránevetett - most már a vadász egész biztos volt benne, hogy álmodik, bár angyala erre a gondolatára válaszul azonnal megrázta a fejét - s megint csak csókban forrtak össze.  


Dean pedig arra gondolt: egész tavaszig el tudná viselni ilyen körülmények közt a telet. Majd rögtön egy újabb gondolat villant belé: Castiel az Ő tavasza, a boldogsága forrása, a mindene... dehogy engedné el. Erről a csodás érzésről, s az angyaláról nem mondana le senki és semmi kedvéért, míg a világ, világ, s még két nap.

\---  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Megan: 02.06. 2016. Saturday  
> MA SZOMBAT VAN: CASTIEL NAPJA!  
> Ezzel kívánva Barbarának Szép és Boldog Szombatot - azaz Cas napját! :D <3


End file.
